Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Journey to Babel/Act One
The Enterprise is at impulse speed. In Captain Branson's ready room Ensign Kaye is helping Captain Branson with meeting the Klingon ambassador. The food on this ship isn't fit for animals! that Starfleet uniform of yours would probably taste better, you can either take me home or find a new chef, it's that simple, oh, something else, I want new quarters Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Is that so? Captain Branson asked as he looks at her. She continues. For one thing, my room is too small, there are plasma conduits running across the ceiling, it's noisy, it keeps me up all night Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Maybe you'd sleep better in the cargo bay Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Excuse me? Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He looks at her. This is a starship, not a luxury liner, if you're not satisfied with the accommodations, we can leave you behind in a shuttlecraft maybe you'll have better luck with whoever picks you up and if you don't like Chef's food, don't eat it from the looks of things, you should probably skip the dessert table while you're at it Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. That was a nice touch sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He sits in his chair behind his desk. I can't believe I'm supposed to speak to their ambassador like that Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She explains it to him. Klingons always have a litany of complaints it's how they start arguments with people they've just met Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He leans back. A species that actually thrives on arguingthey probably make good politicians, thanks for the dry run Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves his ready room. The Enterprise enters orbit of Qo'noS. Captain's log stardate 54343.4, We've arrived in orbit of Qo'noS. Starfleet has ordered us to transport their ambassador to a neutral planet designated as Babel, where Earth mediators are discussing the Borg situation. On deck 8 Captain Branson and Commander La Forge is walking to the transporter room wearing their dress uniforms. Everything ready for our guests? Captain Branson says as he looks at him. La Forge looks at him. Well, just about but my people are working triple shifts trying to finish digging up live worms they wanted Commander La Forge says as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. Worms? Captain Branson asked as he looks at him. La Forge explains it. Apparently the ambassador like live worms to eat after Kurn tried our replicated food that is cooked, so why do we have to take them to the conference? Commander La Forge asked as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. Cause they're apart of the Federation Geordi and it was a request from Chancellor Martok Captain Branson says as he looks at him. They walk into the transporter room as Commander Ivanovna and Lieutenant Mitchell are wearing their dress uniforms as well, as he turns to chief Hubble. Chief energize Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the transporter console Ambassador Worf and his aides beam aboard the ship as Captain Branson smiles. Worf its good to see you again Captain Branson says as he shook his former shipmates hand. He looks at him. Same here Captain Branson my aides C'Tar and my son Alexander Ambassador Worf says as he looks at him. Captain Branson looks at them. Welcome aboard and these are my officers my first officer Commander Susan Ivanova, my chief of security Lieutenant Daniel Mitchell and you already know Commander Geordi La Forge ship's chief engineer Captain Branson says as he looks at them. Both Worf and Geordi greet each other as they leave the transporter room. The Enterprise is at warp speed on course for Babel. In the mess hall their having a reception for the Klingons. John is chatting with Worf. I'm sure we can work something out for you to at least visit Earth to see your parents John says as he looks at Worf. Worf looks at him. Thank you Captain Ambassador Worf says as he looks at him. John smiles at him when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Branson Ensign Kaye says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Branson here go ahead Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Can you come to the bridge Ensign Kaye says over the com. On my way excuse me Ambassador Captain Branson says as he looks at Worf. Worf nods at him and Branson leaves the mess hall. On the bridge Captain Branson exits the turbolift. Report? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She gets up from the chair and assumes her station. We picked up a distress call on a Federation channel Ensign Kaye says as she looks at him. He look at her. Let's hear it Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She activates the distress call and Captain Kira comes over the com. This Captain Kira of the Federation starship Intrepid, we were attacked by a Klingon bird-of-prey and we need help, to any Federation ship in range we need help right away Typhuss says over the com as the distress call plays. Lieutenant Ro checks their course. Sir their position is at Veridan III Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson sits in his chair. Alter course Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She nods. Aye, sir Lieutenant Ro says as she inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise enters the system. On the bridge the viewer shows the debris field as Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Judging by the debris pattern, I'd say their reactor breached Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Ensign Kaye reports. Escape pods, type 9 shuttles and runabouts and multiple bio-signs Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Bring them into the shuttlebay and tell Chambers to prep for survivors Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell as he and Commander Ivanova leave the bridge. In sickbay Doctor Chambers and her medical team are treating the wounded from the Intrepid as Captain Kira is with his first officer as Doctor Chambers looks at him. This would be easier if you'd take a few steps back Captain Doctor Chambers says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira backs up a bit as both Captain Branson and Commander Ivanova walks into the medical area as Typhuss walks up to him and asked how many of his crew he rescued. How many of my crew did you rescue? asked Typhuss as he lookas at John. He had a grim look on his face. Nineteen John says as he looks at him. Typhuss leans on the bulkhead. A Galaxy-class complement is 1,234 officers Commander Ivanova says as she looks at them. John looks at him. Typhuss your distress call said you were attacked John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. We were attacked by a Klingon D12 class bird of prey Typhuss says as he looks at John. Both John and Susan are shocked by that. They retired those in the 2350s Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. He looks at them and Colonel Carter chimes in. We never seen a bird of prey move that fast it outmaneuvered us Colonel Carter says as she looks at him. Typhuss chimes in. They disabled our warp drive with the first shot, by the time we got our shields up they kept on firing on us with torpedoes and disruptors Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. We've been running scans since we arrived mind telling me what you were doing here? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. We were on a patrol mission, we had no choice we destroyed the Klingon bird of prey Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. We were on course for Babel when we picked up your distress call John says as he looks at him. The Enterprise is at warp. In guest quarters John and Typhuss share a toast to the USS Intrepid. She went before her time, the Intrepid was a good ship and she always brought us home to Earth Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. From what I saw, she was a fine ship with a good crew John says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yeah, I just hope I get another ship soon Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. I'm sure Starfleet will give you another ship soon man John says as he looks at him. Then the com activates. Captain Branson to the bridge Commander Ivanova says over the com. They leave the quarters. On the bridge they walk off the turbolift and the viewer shows a Klingon battlecruiser. Jamie? Captain Branson says as he looks at her. She turns to him. Its a Vor'cha ''-class attack cruiser Ensign Kaye says as she looks at her console. Captain Branson sits in the Captain chair. Open a channel Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the tactical console. No response their charging weapons Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Ship jolts hard. The ''Vor'cha-class vessel is shooting at the Enterprise.